Weird Feeling
by ArktosFTW
Summary: OC/Jinx. (I'm terrible at writing Jinx) Jinx mistakes Devon for Hat Lady and Fat Hands. Jinx likes Devon. She breaks into his room and his bathroom. I smell lemons. (Rated M for Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, I have a few scrapped stories lying around in my google docs currently, but this isn't one of them. And it won't be. I'll be uploading this right after I'm done writing it, and I hope it is funny/romantic/comedic/something something genres. Anyways, I'm sorry about my 2 month no-show (procrastination and grades be bad af) but I'll try to start writing a little more fluidly and stick to a schedule. Either way, if I do or don't, enjoy this story I thought after watching the Jinx music video for billionth time. Like, Fav, Review on what I can fix/improve on, and enjoyyy!

AHMSP- Artifact Holder Maximum Security Prison, for those asking.

(by the way, limons ahead)

 _ **Jinx's POV**_

"Whaddya say, Fishbones? You wanna go have some fuuuuun!?" I told to my lovely little pocket rocket.

"Sure Jinx, I'm bored. What are we gonna do?" He answered right back.

"Yeeeah Jinx, what are we gonna do?" Pow Pow chimed in.

"We're gonna go find Fat Hands and Hat Lady and mess with them!" I told them both.

"Now hurry up! I think they're coming!" I said in a whispered tone.

 _ **Devon's POV**_

I felt my eyes starting to close as I walked, but quickly blinked the tiredness out of my eyes. Not only was I the newest "champion" to the League, but I was the most unique, meaning I was the most requested and the most "played", as they called it, and I was lined up for 10 matches today, and 10 tomorrow.

 _Well, it's either here, or AHMSP..._

I rubbed my eyes as I walked down the hall to my room. It was in the Ionian Hall, which didn't have much noise in it to begin with. But beyond the quiet, peaceful air, I heard...scrapping...and rapid breathing.

I didn't have much time to react to a skinny, pale girl jumping out with a sadistic smile on her face, which quickly twisted into disappointment.

"Awww...you're not Hat Lady OR Fat Hands…" She said, looking quite sad at her feet.

At this point, I had my arms to my chest with the book in my hands, ready to scribble out a protective shield or something on myself. But she didn't seem like too much of a threat.

That is, until she pulled out a pink minigun and a rocket launcher with a fish face on it.

"And I was gonna show them my new upgrades...Well, I guess you'll have to do!" She said, regaining her sadistic smile from earlier.

My eyes widened, but I quickly wrote a protective measure into my book, and I felt the ink transform the stonework around me into a makeshift armor as she pointed the weapons at me.

Her face, again, went from the sadistic smile to a confused, but intrigued look.

"Wooooah...how did you DO that!?" She said, this time, with a more child-like smile on her face.

I, on the other hand, was a bit nervous, but decided not to make her angry.

"I uh...just wrote it. In my book." I said, showing her the book.

It's leather covering was old and worn, apparent with the stress marks on it, and the old pages were yellow and musty, but the book had an infinite number of pages, so the newer ones looked as if the book was brand new.

"Really!? Can I try it?" She said, looking up at me. Once she got a bit closer, I noticed I almost towered over her- she was, at the minimum, 5 feet tall. I, on the other hand, was 5 feet, 7 inches.

"N-No, I'm sorry. It's very powerful, and it could harm you, me, or anyone else in this building if it was mistreated." I stumbled out. I was usually very stern when I said this, despite being somewhat of a shy person, but she looked….excessively dangerous. The armor from earlier peeled off and went back into the floor, making it whole again.

She was now wearing the infamous "puppy look", and it made me feel...sad…

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't want to get into trouble with the summoners. They were very keen on telling me to keep the book and its power in my possession." I said to her.

This wasn't...exactly true, as I could tell someone about some of its more innocent writings...but the dark, horrible, scarring ones? Those were for only me, and the person I plan on passing this book down to.

She sighed, and donned an annoyed look.

"UGHHH, fine."

But her annoyed look was replaced with a more investigative look.

"Hmm...I'm gonna call you…"Book Guy"!" She said, with a child like glee.

"B-Book Guy?" I said, confused. I realized I hadn't even said Hello to this girl, and yet she went off like we were best friends or something.

"Yep! Book Guy! Cause you have that book!" She said, pointing at my book.

"My real name is Devon, if you would like to use that instead." I said to her.

"Hmm...nope! But my name is Jinx! Put 'er there!" She said, and held out her hand.

"Uh...okay." I said, and grabbed her hand. An electrical feeling went through it, and I quickly jerked my hand away.

"Agh!" Was the sound I made when I felt it go through my hand.

She was holding laughter, but after I made that sound, she lost it. She fell onto the ground, kicking and laughing.

"You shoulda seen the look on your face! HAHA!" She sounded almost...insane…

As she laughed, I looked her over.

She had blue hair, which ended in two extremely long braids. I almost took in that she was wearing nothing but a bra and shorts, and slings on her upper body. She had tattoos on her body as well. But it was her eyes...they glowed in the semi-darkness of the hallway, and were crimson red from the lighting, but my guess was a pink if we were in a well-lit area.

My mind started to go into a more detailed perspective, and didn't leave out her body structure. She had relatively thin arms and a thin waistline, but her more...sexual areas...were somewhat big, not counting the breasts...

I quickly shook my head as I felt my face heat up.

 _Why of all the times?_

Being only 17 had its downsides. This being one…

"Weeeell, since you seem to be in La-La Land, I'll see you laaater!" She said, running off.

I pulled myself out of the trance I was in to see her running off down the hall.

I blinked once. Twice.

"I need more sleep…" I mumbled to myself as I opened the door to my room.

I put my book on the small nightstand next to my bed, inside a magical case made of arcane energy to ward off any thieves here.

As I took off my sweater, I looked towards the shower.

I was quite tired, but as my mother used to say, "A shower a day keeps the bugs away."

I walked over to the door and opened it, taking off my undershirt and pants while walking in.

I took off the rest of my clothes and stepped into the shower, and turned it on, feeling the warmth of the water seep over my sore body as I breathed out a sigh of relaxation.

 _ **Jinx's POV**_

"Jinx! Why did you break into B.G.'s room!?" I heard Pow Pow ask me in a frantic voice.

"Yeah Jinx! I thought Hat Lady told you to play nice with new friends!" Fishbones said.

"Oh come on guys, you already know! I got kicked out of Ekko's room for breaking his Mimebender, or...Limefender? No no, wait, Timewinder! There we go! I need a place to stay while he cools down, and since he seemed nice..." I said to my two metal compatriots.

I faintly heard water running in another room as I entered the now lockpicked door.

I walked into the main area, which had a kitchen and a couch, with a giant bed nearby that had clothes scattered around it.

I felt my heart flutter a small bit. Weird.

I saw two doors.

"Hm...Door #1, or Door #2...oh I can't decide! Pow Pow, what do you think?" I asked.

"Uh...Door 2!" He said after a moment of thought.

"Okay!" I said, and set them both down, along with the large, pink suitcase I had filled with all my other stuff.

"Stay here." And walked over to the door, and opened it quietly.

The noise of water running got louder now, and I felt steam as I stepped in.

 _Uh...Jinx…_

I felt my heart race and my mind start to try and reboot.

 _Oh my god…_

I saw through the semi-clear shower curtain, a certain male figure who was taller than I was.

He was completely naked.

I quietly stepped out of the bathroom and closed it as silently as possible.

I blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

I felt heat rush to my face and my breathing speed up.

I just saw Book Guy naked.

I walked over to Door #1 and opened it to find a spare bedroom, and grabbed the now silent Fishbones and Pow Pow, and put them next to the bed.

 _Now Jinx, don't freak out._

"How am I not supposed to freak out!? I just saw Book Guy NAKED!" I told myself.

I heard the running water stop.

 _Shit shit shit sh-_

"I just need to tell him I'm here. Crazy, where are you?" I said.

I heard the bathroom door open.

 _Well, what exactly were you expecting to see? Him just chilling out in all his clothes in the tub?!_

"Yes! Wait, uh...No! I-I mean, Yes!" I stumbled over my words.

 **Well, we did see some rather...good looking stuff…**

"Oh shut up other voice! I don't need you to pipe in!" I told her.

 **Well, this IS my forte. You need to just relax a bit.**

"Shut. Up." I growled to her.

I heard the door to the spare room open.

 _ **Devon's POV**_

I opened the spare bedroom door. There was a bit of talking between three people in there, but I could only really identify one person: Jinx.

It probably didn't help I was only in my towel as well.

The room was empty, not including Jinx's weaponry, of course.

"Hello?" I called into the empty room.

I heard a small creak. The closet.

I quickly darted my eyes over there. It was cracked.

"Jinx, I know you're in there. Come out." I said in a semi-shaky voice. I wasn't scared, I just didn't like people, especially women, in my house while I was damn near naked.

I saw the closet door slowly open, and Jinx to step out. She looked...embarrassed?

I must've looked confused, because she looked up, and looked right back down, her face flushed.

"Are...you okay, Jinx?" I asked her.

"I uh...yeah." She said, still looking at her feet.

"Are you sure? You look embarrassed." I told her very plainly.

Her face now looked as if she had a sunburn.

"I uh... I'm sorry I broke in." She said, now rubbing the tip of one of her boots into the carpet like an embarrassed child would.

"I feel like you're hiding som-

"I SAW YOU NAKED!" She blurted out, interrupting me.

It took me a second, but I then processed what she said.

My face started to burn, and I saw her hands go over her mouth.

"I uh...I don't know how to...O-Okay?" I said.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Jinx finally said something.

"I just wanted to ask if I could sleep here tonight, my roomie kicked me out…" She said, quietly.

"Sure..you already set up in here, so sure." I said, gaining the courage to talk again.

"Thanks." She said, back to her cheerful, normal self.

"See you in the morning." I said, walking out.

I put on a pair of underwear and a loose undershirt and took off my towel, dropping it to the floor.

I put on a pair of blue jeans, because I knew I was going to be in a match right after I woke up the next morning.

I climbed into bed, letting my short, wet hair dampen my pillow.

I felt my eyes getting heavy, and I was out like a light.

 _ **Jinx's POV**_

I heard the snoring from the main room, but it wasn't what kept me up all night.

It had been atleast two hours since it started.

"Why does he make me feel like this?"

 _I don't know! It feels so...weird. Like your heart is going to explode!_

 **Because you saw him naked, Jinx.**

"No, it's something more than that. It must be. I've seen other people naked before, and it hasn't made me feel this way…"

 **Perhaps it's love?**

 _L-Love!? Oh no-no-no-no, you can't be in LOVE! Love is...BLEGH!_

"It might not be love!"

 **It is. Remember that book you found in the library that one time?**

"The one about the girl and the super rich guy? That book was weird...what was it called again? Ninety Slades of Pray? No..."

 **No, not that one.**

"Uhh…"

 **The Documentary of Love, or something along those lines.**

"Oh. OH! That one…"

I felt my heart sink slightly. That book described the feelings I had right now.

" **Love at First Sight" or something like that.**

"W-What do I do?" I asked her.

 **Hmm...kiss him.**

"W-What!?"

 **Kiss him. If those feelings flare up, you'll know. If they don't...well, hormones, I guess?**

"Y-You're sure this will work?"

 **I'm positive. Now, go do it, while he's still asleep.**

I breathed a deep breath to calm the bullets in my stomach.

I got this.

I can do this.

I silently opened the door and saw him, facing the ceiling, eyes closed and snoring.

I walked as silently as I could over to him in my pajamas.

They were pink and fuzzy, just like I liked them.

I was close to him now, and I could smell this weird, but good smell…

 **He's wearing cologne, Jinx. It's a guy thing.**

I bent over his face, so that my lips were nearly touching his.

All this time, my heart was racing faster, and faster. The feeling in my heart kept growing and growing, and my legs started trembling. My face was probably redder than Pirate Lady's hair at this point.

I kissed him.

My heart exploded.

 _ **Devon's POV**_

I felt this warm thing on my lips.

I opened my eyes a tad, and saw Jinx, eyes closed, face redder than raw skin. Oh, she was kissing me. Okay.

…

Wait, what.

My eyes flew open and I felt my heart jump out of my chest.

She must've somehow known I woke up, because she opened her eyes and fell on her butt.

"I-I-I'm sorry I-I swear I didn't know you were awake I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-"

She kept babbling, and I saw tears starting to form.

I snapped out of my small trance and got out of bed.

"Uhh..." Was the only sound I made, eyebrow raised.

She started to cry.

This was NOT the Jinx I knew for barely an hour before she broke into my room.

"Jinx? Are you okay?" I asked in a sympathetic tone.

She sniffled.

"No…" She said. She acted like a small child whenever she was embarrassed.

"Jinx, it's okay. I'll understand, I promise." Those Psychology courses I took in Piltover were starting to come in handy.

She looked up at me, eyes red and puffy, small tears trailing down her face, before she put her knees up to her chest.

"I-I like you…" She mumbled, sniffling a little bit more.

Okay, this was starting to become extremely weird.

I sighed.

She was cute and all...and I was single...but, she was crazy!

But…

Even though I've only known her an hour, she seems like a pretty cool girl to be around. Plus, she has this weird thing for me…

 _What's the harm in doing this?_

I sat down on the floor next to my bed, but she didn't notice, probably off in her own world.

My heart started thumping.

Okay, maybe I liked her back, just a little.

I swallowed, and sighed.

I leaned in, and locked lips with her.

Instantly, her eyes flew open, but she didn't pull away.

Slowly, she closed them, and started to push back a little.

It stayed like this for a few seconds before I pulled away for a breather.

She was back on me and started kissing me again, apparently liking the feeling.

She hooked her arms around the back of my neck, and pulled me in.

 _I guess she wasn't joking, then…_

I put my hands on her sides, and slid them around and onto her back.

She pulled herself onto me, never breaking contact.

 _I don't know how far she wants to take this…_

I slid my hands down to her butt and gave a very gentle squeeze.

I felt her moan in my mouth, and took it as a sign that I was fine to continue.

I didn't even notice I was out of breath until she pulled away from me, gasping for air.

"Holy...shiz…" She said in between gasps for air. Her eyes were droopy, and her face was red.

I felt my thing throb slightly at the sight of her face.

 _Holy shit, she's fucking hot._

She leaned back in, and we locked together once again.

I squeezed her butt, this time, a little firmer.

She moaned in my mouth once again.

Since she was on my lap now and my member throbbed, she must've felt it.

She started to grind on me.

 _Holy shiiiii…_

I pulled away from her, and started to unzip my pants.

 _Well, I guess this is a good a night as any to lose my card…_

 _ **Jinx's POV**_

 **He's…**

 _Oh my god…_

I think I'm in love, guys.

I heard a zipping noise.

I looked to see him unzipping his pants.

I felt my eyes widen a bit.

"A-Are we going to take it this far…?" I said, trailing off slightly.

He stopped.

"Only if you want to." He said, looking at me now.

I swallowed a bit.

 _Do we want to take it this far?_

 **I...I'm not sure…**

He's amazing, but…

 _This might be our only chance to! I mean, COME ON! He's AWEEESOME!_

 **She's right, it might be.**

But do we want to rush it?

I sighed.

"I-I do...but be gentle and slow, okay? Or I'll burn you alive…" I said, trying to conjure up a threatening tone.

"Don't worry, I will. This is my first time, anyways." He said as he fully unzipped his pants.

I got up off of him, and started taking off my pajama pants. I got them off to reveal my panties.

He looked up and saw them.

His face flushed again.

"P-Pink?" He asked.

"It's my favorite color!" I said.

He took off his shirt, and revealed all the details I couldn't see when he was in the shower.

He didn't have rippling muscles or abs,like Taric or Graves, but rather, he was thin, like me.

What he did have, however, was a very distinct scar cutting its way down his chest and to his stomach. It was clean, and not jagged.

I didn't want to ask him now.

He got onto the bed and patted an area next to him.

I got onto the bed, and almost immediately went back to kissing him.

The feeling in my heart was now all over my body, and it was amazing.

I felt his hands slide down my back, and onto my butt again, giving them a firm, hard squeeze. I felt pleasure, and moaned into his mouth like I had two other times.

He pushed me back, my head now resting on a pillow.

I felt one of his hands leave my butt and rest now on one of my small boobs.

He gave it a gentle squeeze, and I felt pleasure course through my body.

I felt him rubbing himself against my area, and shook slightly.

I pushed him off slightly, and started taking off my combat bra, as I called it.

As I started to take it off, he grabbed my hands slowly, and put them to my side.

He reached behind me and took it off himself, revealing my small boobs.

He stopped for a second, before placing his hands on them, and squeezed them as he, once again, began rubbing himself on my area.

I moaned, this time, out loud.

He started to nip at my neck.

 **Oh my god, Devon is just…**

 _Hah...uuhhohh godddd…_

I moaned again, and this time, I moved my hands down to my panties. I started to take them off, but stopped.

I felt him take his hands off of me, and he opened a drawer on the nightstand.

 _ **Devon's POV**_

I grabbed the small, dark box of condoms out of the nightstand. I opened the box and removed one of the tear-away packs, and started to tear one off.

"Oh, good. You have a condom." I heard Jinx say as I opened the small, silvery packet up and removed the condom.

I started to take off my underwear and saw her staring at my crotch.

I felt a little uneasy, but took it off the rest of the way.

I saw her face go a little redder as she looked at my member.

It wasn't very big, about average size compared to other teens my age, which was 6 inches.

...So what if I measured it?

I was getting ready to put the condom on, but Jinx interrupted me by grabbing ahold of me.

I moaned as she started to slowly move her hand back and forth on my member.

I already felt myself starting to peak, and I stopped her before I came.

"I'm about to...you know…" I said, but she started back up.

I felt the pleasure coming on, and then she took it in her mouth.

I felt myself cum harder and more pleasure filled than I have ever before, and I moaned.

 _ **Jinx's POV**_

The voices had gone silent by now, and I was glad.

"Jinx...turn around…" Book Gu...no, Devon, said.

I swallowed, and turned around, on my hands and knees now.

I felt my panties get pulled down, and breathing right up on my area.

I bit my lip.

 _Is he gonna…_

…

I felt his tongue travel slowly up my slit, and I moaned.

I shoved my face into the pillow, and felt him repeat the process going down, with me still moaning.

It went on like this for a minute or so until I could feel muscles clenching up inside of me.

"I'm- I'm gonna…" I tried to say.

I felt my legs spasm as I came to a peak.

I couldn't describe the noise I made as a moan...it was more of a scream.

He stopped, and he looked tired.

I could feel the warmth emanating off of the both of us as we laid next to each other, him playing with my braids.

I was slowly drifting off to sleep, but I could hear something before I did…

A giggle. A very, very seductive one.

 _ **Ahri's POV**_

I giggled, and quietly closed the door.

"I guess my work here is finished." I told to myself.

All I had to do was trigger a personality shift in Jinx.

And use a very long lasting charm on Jinx to target Devon instead of me.

It was all faked, but they both looked so lonely...so the ends justify the means, right?

Besides, now they look so happy…

I let out another giggle.

Young love, it's so beautiful...

Author's Note: I've got two things to say: It took me over a week to finish this, where it usually only takes me 1-2 days, and I do not know ANYTHING about the female orgasm.

Nothing.

I'm terrible.

Also, this is my first limon scene. Yes, Limon, because Lemon is too mainstream. Sorry if it's too fast paced, but I thought it was alright for a first. There is a follow-up chapter, and probably story in the works for this as you read, so be on the lookout for it.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this...limon scented thing. Please, Fav/Like, and Review on what I can do better at (like writing lemons) and I'll see you in the next story! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Devon's POV**_

I felt the cold air flowing in and out of my body as I started waking up. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the clock on the wall, and its time.

 _10:13 AM_

"Ugh…" I groaned to myself, before I became aware to my surroundings.

More importantly, my bed and my body.

First off, there is someone in my bed. All I could see was a small head with two long, beautiful bright blue braids before she turned over, and the memories of last night came rushing back.

 _Jinx...Her crush on me...What we did…_

As it came back to me, my face started to burn and I felt myself harden slightly.

I focused back on Jinx, and her cute face. She had her mouth open slightly, and she was snoring quietly.

It was fucking adorable.

As I was sat there, staring, I started thinking.

 _What brought on these feelings? Jeez, I don't remember ever feeling attraction to Jinx until she admitted her crush on me._

 _I should see someone about this. Who was it Ryze said I could talk to if I had those "dumb feelings of attraction", as he said it?_

 _Ahri, there we go. A couple doors down._

As I started to refocus on the real world, I saw Jinx starting to wake up, and decided to just lay my head down and stare at her until she actually woke up.

 _ **Jinx's POV**_

The first thing I felt was the cold.

 _Crap, did I fall asleep on the roof again?_

As I opened my eyes, I realized it was only the room I was in that was cold, and my face that was cold.

And then I saw him.

Devon.

The night before came rushing back, and I felt myself starting to get heated.

"G-Good morning…" He said, looking at me with his head on his pillow.

"H-Hi…" I mumbled out quietly.

It was awkward, to say the least. I decided to look under the covers, and found out that not only were we both naked, but that he was...excited.

 **Oh, Jinx...go on. You know you want to.**

 _S-Should w-we? I-I mean…_

I move in closer to him, and decided to close the gap between our faces.

The feeling from the night before sparked inside me again, and I felt warm.

As we ate eachother's faces, I felt around for his member under the covers.

When I finally found it, I grabbed ahold and started jerking him off.

I felt one of his hands slide down my hip and towards my...area.

One of his fingers reached my clit, and I felt myself thrust into it.

 _ ***Knock Knock Knock***_

"Mr. Devon, it is time for one of your morning matches, are you ready to g-" The summoner stopped speaking once he saw both of us looking at him. He was young, probably younger than me or Devon.

He turned red.

"W-We'll just summon a clone." He said quickly before closing the door.

As I turned my head back around to face Devon, he just looked at me.

"Do you wanna…" He started. I stopped him short, quickly closing the gap between our lips once again.

I shifted a little, and broke the kiss off as I got on top of him, his dick rubbing against my stomach.

 _ **Devon's POV**_

I reached a hand over to the nightstand, and grabbed the unused condom from last night.

I quickly ripped open the package and slipped it on, before looking back up to Jinx, who looked primed and ready to get to the main act.

Slowly, I pulled her up until she was hovering over my erect member.

"Are you ready?" I said. I didn't even need an answer, but it was still alright to ask.

"Yes." She said, before I could see her eyes were half-lidded, and slightly droopy- the eyes of someone who was so in the mood to have sex, you could practically feel the lust dripping off of them.

I slowly eased her down onto me, and felt myself enter inside her as she and I moaned out.

The feeling was euphoric. I could feel the muscles contracting around me, making it feel as if I was inside a moist bag of soft pillows.

And by the drooling, out-of-it look on Jinx's face…

I could tell she was enjoying it as well.

Slowly, the feeling of the first entry was wearing off, and we got to work. Gently, I helped ease her up, and pull her back down onto me. Our hips collided with a nearly silent slap, and Jinx stifled the moan this time, as did I.

Once again, I helped to ease her up, and pull her back down. This continued, growing faster and faster, the meaty sounds of hips colliding growing louder and louder, and our moans being unable to be silenced, until…

"Oh fuck!" I yelled out, before a final meaty slap was heard, as well as Jinx crying out in pleasure as we both climaxed.

Jinx slumped over me, as we both gasped for air.

"That was…" Jinx got out between gulps of air.

"Amazing." I said, not wanting to give up precious air for words that didn't need to be said.

Slowly, Jinx slid off from on top of me, and back to my side, as I felt semen leak out from the now used condom.

Lazily, I picked a tissue from the box on the nightstand next to me and did my best to clean myself up while also taking the condom off. After that, I tied the condom, and tossed it into the garbage can next to the nightstand next to me.

After that, I turned to Jinx, who was out like a light.

And slowly, I felt myself also drift off to sleep.

 _ **Ahri's POV**_

Young love…

It's still so precious.

Especially when it's as steamy as this.


End file.
